


A christmas For you

by SweetSourWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSourWolfie/pseuds/SweetSourWolfie
Summary: Stiles and Malia decided to get some gifts for their hard to get hubsy. Mean while sebastian and Derek try to clear eachother doubts about something they feel was important towards their lovers





	A christmas For you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie/gifts), [Kloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloe/gifts), [rahul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rahul).



This was a bad idea. Totally bad idea.

malia had known it was a bad idea over three hours ago, but the more the night dragged on, the more she felt like she could confirm that beyond a shadow of a doubt: This was a bad idea  
They should have just stayed at the hotel...  
Heaving a loud sigh, malia sat down on the bench outside of the restrooms and hung her head, running her fingers through her hair. How in the world she can let peter always take the upper hand. She was looking at the snow falling on the ground

How could she let this happen?

"Excuse me?" said the voice when she almost widen her eye with the surprise, glanced up, almost jumping at the sight of a large intimidating man in front of her. Whoa..  
Well, the scowl, leather jacket, and general muscular form of the man were intimidating...  
The double stroller he had beside him... not so much  
"U-Um... yes? I-is there something? ?..."  
"Are you alright? You look a little distressed," Said the man while taking steps towards him

she adjusted her wavy short hair, giving a quick, unsteady nod "Y-Yes I'm fine, really, just.. just a little lost," not like ..completely lost! Whoa its snow after all she came here to make a lil snow man~ WTF of course she is LOST! Cant u see how much she trying to cover herself.  
In more ways than one, if she was being honest...  
"I could help if you want, I'm pretty familiar with the area," the man offered, taking a step closer and glancing down at the bench, gesturing to the spot next to Malia "May I?" He said keeping his eye on the young lady. He was sure he saw her somewhere. But maybe she was lost after all.

"O-Oh um... sure... but you don't have to, I mean, I'm sure you have a lot to do," She said while looking around to see no one else but herself and the tall man. What if he is a kidnapper?

"It's alright, I'm waiting on my best-friend so it isn't as if I have somewhere else to be, where are you looking to go?" he asked, sitting down next to malia and carefully pulling the stroller up close to her  
"Um, I was wondering if there's a jewelry store in here, I haven't seen one so far, i-its Christmas so.. was thinking about buying a gift for my dad" She said clear her throat as She take the stroller from the tall man.

"I think there's one downstairs near Macy's," the stranger answered, pausing for a moment seeming to tilt his head, looking a little bit closer at malia when she feels his eyes scanning. Malia suddenly stand up from the bench. He is kidnapper after all! Omg no.  
She was about to run as she felt a strong pair of hand warp around her wrist and pulling her closer 

"H-Hey Don’t run away! I thought I recognized you... you're malia tate, aren't you? Peter hale’s daughter" he asked with a slight smile. Noticing the grip on her wrist make him suddenly leave her hand maybe if he hurt her by his werewolf strength. 

"You know me...? Or.. know OF me? And.. my dad. W-who are you" she asked in surprise. Keep on staring him back who in the world know about peter? His friend? Family.. was not dad told me before all of his family member died except few?.  
"Ofcourse, I am Derek Hale. Peter is my Uncle I am sure he told you some bad things about me” Derek scowl, but look at Malia when she giggles. 

" No. It was not bad at all, aside from that you are being a cry baby once” She giggles, Derek do want to growl but he ends up smiling. Ah..it’s good to have family after all. To be honest He never thought he would met anyone in his family But look on the December 24th He met his own cousin.  
"Of-course, if it isn't too personal... what are you doing in Beacon Hills? It's an awfully small town, there aren't really any tourist attractions or anything," Derek said as they start walking towards the jewelry store. He takes off his jacket and warp it around Malia not sure this young lady is a wolf or not. And he can’t risk asking maybe peter never tell her? So, he remains quiet.

"Oh ah... well... actually, there's a competition in Los Angeles in a few days, dad always left me alone to do the shopping. I was bored and wanted to buy the shark earring so yeah. Sebastian my friend, was complaining because he loves to do see sighting. Must be roaming around. “  
"Oh, so your friend with you? I'm not sure why I'm surprised by that though. You are young after all” Derek chuckles. When malia smiles to him , squeezing the jacket closer to herself. Indeed she like Sebastian a lot not like she would tell her dad and let her dad kill him for nothing “You are not old too der.. you are just like.. “ She pause stare derek to measure his age “ 22 to 25 between” Which make derek laugh. Gosh this lady is interesting. He give her the small nod that she is totally right.  
"So I should take it as you like christmas?" Derek softly winks at her.

"Very," She clear throat as she tries to hide the blush which Derek was sure he seen and totally like it  
That wasn't a lie, she had never been happier than she was this last year and a half. And today she able to met her own family member whoa.. this Christmas maybe she might not be alone.

she just wanted to give Sebastian something spectacular for Christmas but she couldn't even do that much... she was somehow shy in giving gifts after all.

"I- ... actually... I'm wondering... if it's really no trouble, could... could you maybe help me with something?" Malia clear her throat, gives Derek the shiny hope-full eyes which he was sure he fall for .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mean while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe while Sebastian was away he could take the opportunity to ask for a little help from a friendly stranger...  
Completely unbeknownst to Malia though, his baby friend was having a similar conversation just a few feet away near the bathroom....  
\---

"C'mon Stiles, you can do this, just.. just gotta... crap, why is this so hard?"  
Stiles loved Christmas, generally, not as much as Halloween, but he still loved it  
And yet at the same time it was one of the worst times in the year because his anxiety had an excuse to run absolutely rampant

As if having anxiety over normal people's gifts wasn't enough, Stiles HAD to have married the hardest person EVER to shop for because Derek just... didn't... WANT things... Fuck

He never seemed to have any greed or desire for any material possession and that drove Stiles CRAZY

Especially since he felt like he probably had wasted the good gift ideas early on in their relationship  
And as if that wasn't all bad ENOUGH?

Derek was a freaking Christmas baby, in other words, Stiles didn't need to just try hard- he needed to try superduper EXTRA freaking hard

That's what he needed to do and yet here he was stumped like nothing else and Christmas was only a few days away...Stiles felt sick

He had dragged Derek and his twins all the way out here to the need to get something for his dad, which they both knew Stiles had done weeks ago, but Derek, bless him, had allowed Stiles to keep up the facade  
And now here they were, after having wandered around uselessly for over an hour, and Stiles wasn't any closer to figuring out what he was going to do than he was an hour ago  
"I hate myself," Stiles grumbled with frustration, pinching his eyes and shaking his head  
"Oh, I hope that's not actually true," He heard, jerking his head up as his ears were assaulted by the thick sweet ascent.

"It's... well, it is what it is," Stiles mumbled back as he glanced over his shoulder at the man who had just stepped around the corner, he hadn't even realized he wasn't alone in here, the mall bathrooms were kind of huge...

"That breaks my heart, let me take a guess, you're upset over not being able to find someone a gift? That's a silly thing to get upset about," he commented, stepping up to the sink Stiles was standing next to and turning the faucet on

"So you never get nervous or stumped about gifts huh? Well aren't you a lucky guy?" the spark snorted in frustration

He didn't even know people existed who didn't get upset over this sort of thing, which, unfortunately, said alot of bad things about the state of the world, but what could you do?

"I don't at all," the brownish-haired- and seriously, what guy younger than eighty had brownish hair...?- guy said with a much too bright smile

"I think, things are how they are, you get someone something from your heart, if that isn't good enough then that's their problem, and if they have that problem then they're a-holes and not worth your time," he explained casually

"Wow, that's impressive, your wife like that line of thinking? Or.. husband?" he asked, having noticed the man's gold wedding ring the second he stepped out

It was sure shiny enough, it could probably beacon a helicopter from here with that much sheen...

"Oh yes actually!!" he perked, turning the faucet off and grabbing a few papper towels

"My husband is just like you you know! He's always so horrendously anxious about these things, he thinks I'm impressive for thinking like I do, I just wish he would learn from me,"

"Gee, I wish we could all learn from you,"

Although that would probably explain why the stranger had bothered commenting on Stiles' self-deprecating comment earlier, if his friend was anxious like Stiles then he probably had been dealing with hearing things like that for years and was naturally sensitive to it, especially if he himself didn't understand being anxious about Christmas.  
"You will get the hang of it one day, you're still young, you're probably closer to my friend's age than mine, she's twenty-one,"

"Hn, yeah, twenty-three," Stiles offered

"I'm twenty-nine, when you get to my age the world changes in perspective,"

"Dude you're only six years older than I am, I find it hard to believe it'll be that drastic, besides, my husband is only a few year young than u too, you're going to make me feel weird talking like you're some old man,"

"But does your husband share your anxieties?"Well...Ok, that was a point, but it wasn't for the reason this guy thought

"No but Derek has never placed value in material things, that isn't new or coming from age and wisdom, it's just how he is," Stiles Holding the one twin in his hands  
"Are you so sure about that? Did you know him much younger?"

"Yeah, we've known each-ther for around a years now,"

"WOW!!!" the stranger gasped, clapping his hands together as he stepped a little closer

"That really is a long time!! I suppose you might know what you're saying then, malia and I have only known each-other for a bit under few months- well, depending on how you define 'know eachother' but-"

"Yeah well, when you know your hubby as long as I've known mine you pick up on things,"

The stranger laughed positively, beaming brightly at him

"Good comeback! Tell me something, is this husband the one you're having trouble finding a gift for?"

"Yeah, he's harder than hell to shop for, like I said, he doesn't place much significance on material things, and to make matters worse he's a freaking Christmas baby so I-"

"OH!! Your husband is a Christmas baby too!? So am I!! Well, in most of the world I am that is, in Canada ,Christmas isn't that boring but I was born on December 12 so most people regard me as being born on Christmas,"  
What. Whoa seriously!!!???

"You and malia are so alike, she's been stressing so much about what to give me for a birthday gift, no matter how hard I try to convince her not to worry about it, it doesn't do any good,"

"Yeah, no, it isn't just a switch we can flip you know?"

Stiles was deciding to ignore the almost disturbing coincidence that he had randomly run into another Christmas baby- who seemed to be married to someone similar to Stiles- during this freaking foresaken shopping trip just a few days before Christmas...

And he was foreign too, the odds of this happening were kind of ridiculously low...

"I KNOW!!" the unknown guy gasped suddenly, smiling somehow even more brightly than he had been before

"You two should shop together!!"  
WHAT.

"It'd be PERFECT! I can keep your husband busy for an hour, it will get the two of us out of your and malia’s hair and give you the chance to shop without feeling like we're spying on you, but you won't be alone so you won't be so nervous, you both have the same problem so you can help manage each-other's anxieties without being accused of not knowing what you're talking about, it's balance!"

"You want me, a total stranger who's name you don't even know, to go shopping with your friend or fiancé ? for an hour in some vain hope that it'll help her get through her anxiety over your celebrated birthday? Time??"

"Yes!" the stranger cheered excitedly

"It will help you too ofcourse, I think your husband would appreciate it, you'll be returned to him much less stressed out than you are now,"

"Returned to him"? What was Stiles now, a kitten?

"You obviously don't know Derek," he snorted, because this situation sounded like a waking nightmare for his werewolf husband

"I don't, no, but I know maila, and I know that you two are very similar, and if your husband loves you anywhere CLOSELY to how much I love mine, I know that seeing you so upset over something so trivial is very distressing, I know that he probably feels utterly helpless in his inability to soothe you and, though you don't mean to, you're likely putting anxiety on him in return, I know that you cannot control that, I HAVE known malia long enough in few months to know that by now, but in the end, the result is the same, you are doing something that isn't working, and continuing to do it isn't going to make it work any better, you need something different if you want to resolve your distress and I'm offering you a solution,"

As much as Stiles didn't want to admit it... he kind of had a point

And hearing the previously gushing, enthusiastic man suddenly get so serious was sobering in the worst of ways...

He was right, Stiles knew he was, he was putting so much on Derek with this and no matter how hard he tried to avoid that... Derek worried about him just as much as Stiles worried about the wolf...

"I do not like the idea of being away from my fiancé for even a moment, especially in a foreign place we're both unfamiliar with, entrusted to a stranger and otherwise on her own, I would not ever find that enjoyable, but I'd be doing it for malia, because I know it's what she needs, I know it would be good for her, that is the only reason,"

Stiles breathed a heavy sigh, sucking on his lip and leaning back on his heels in consideration

As much as he HATED to admit it.... the guy really did have a point....

"An hour," he said slowly

"As long as Derek's ok with it,"

He took a step closer, raising up on the tips of his toes to be taller than the older man

"But if I come back in an hour and Derek isn't in exactly the same shape I left him in, I'm going to turn you into a rug," he threatened seriously

The stranger let out a laugh, smirking just as sinisterly as Stiles was hoping he looked

"And if there's one single hair displayed from malia's pretty head I will turn your's into a fruit bowl," he promised with a near giddy look on his face

"Then we understand each-other," Stiles agreed, backing off and starting on his way out of the bathroom, tensing when he felt the other man pat his shoulder

"This is fun! I like you already,"

Well, Stiles supposed, at-least that could be said for one of them...

~+~

"You do realize how convoluted that idea sounds right?" Derek said with a frown, one arm resting on the stroller and the other slung over his eyes in a mark of clear frustration

"Yeah, but Derek, as much as I HATE to admit it.... he's kind of got a good idea going here, I can't keep putting pressure on you- especially now that we have to drag the kids around with us- but my anxiety isn't going to just go away,"

"I know but..." Derek paused, sighing quietly as he glanced over at the babies, who sebastian had been cooing at for the last five minutes, completely un-helpfull in explaining this ridiculous idea to Derek and malia

"I already threatened him," Stiles offered, which caused the wolf to lower his arm and stare at him skeptically

"You threatened sebastian?..the.. half hybrid vampire?"

"Well yeah! If anything happens to you- wait how do you know his name?"

"He's an internationally famous figure all around in supernatural world, and fiancé and a baby friend of malia. Which is my cousin by the way.”

"O-Oh I.. I wouldn't go that far," Malia piped up from across the way

"You know figure by name, oh my God, you precious dork," Stiles huffed, shaking his head and glancing down at sebastian again

He seemed harmless enough.... and one look at malia was enough to tell him that her anxiety was probably not bad as Stiles' was, but she indeed was suffering with the gift stuff.

"Do you really think this convoluted plan is going to work?" Derek frowned

"I think anything is better than just not trying, besides, you'll get to hang out for an hour with a celebrity hy-birdy that you actually know, that's gotta rack up some cool points even for you, and look at him! He loves the kids too,"

Derek couldn't deny that it would be interesting to talk to a hybrid guy.  
"An hour," he finally relented, glancing down at his watch before returning his gaze to Stiles

"One. Hour." Stiles smiles softly

Stiles saluted, leaning down to give his husband a happy kiss and moving to kiss both of the twins on the head before grabbing malia’s arm and tugging

"You heard 'im, we've got an hour, let's get this over with as quickly and painlessly as we can,"

malia yelped, nearly dropping the phone she had been looking at and hurrying to shove it in her pocket and make it over to sebastian, giving him a tight, tight hug- the kind that made Stiles wonder if she thought she was being taken to her death or something- and whispering something to him in another language- though it sounded more like different than sebastian speak off as she leaned up and gave him a searing kiss, wishing him the weirdest sounding goodbye Stiles had ever heard. 

malia finally parted from her fiancé, returning faithfully to Stiles' side and starting to walk with him down towards the other end of the mall

Stiles was a little too preoccupied to really start looking at anything though, there was only one thing he could think about at the moment  
~ perfect.. another long day~

Derek, in the mean time, sighed heavily as he stood up and gave his shoulders a light roll, looking down to make sure the babies were still sleeping- thankfully they were...

"So, what are we doing for an hour?"

sebastian grinned brightly, hooking his arm in Derek's and starting to tug him in the opposite direction of their loved ones

"You and I are going to have some fun, that's what!!" He wink as make derek give him blank face of the whole universe.

Derek wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that enthusiasm....

~+~

"We should start with your's, do you have any idea what sebastian might want?"

"Huh? Why are we starting with mine?" Malia asked in confusion, glancing up at Stiles with a bit of concern

"Because you two don't live around here? If I don't find something tonight I can come back in the morning, but you have to take a train back to LA and will probably have other things you need to do while you're in town before Christmas and blah blah... it'll be more convenient for you to do this tonight,"

That... actually made alot of sense...

"O-Oh... thank you," malia said shyly, rubbing the back of her neck as she glanced around at the stores they were passing

None of them looked interesting, mostly clothing places and a few boutiques...

"Don't mention it, it's fine,"

Stiles couldn't say he didn't have ulterior motives though, if he was being honest, he was just entirely glad that he wasn't having to go first

He still needed time to think and he hoped that malia's shopping would inspire something for him too

"I.. no, I don't have any ideas," malia said after a moment, pulling Stiles' attention away from his thoughts and back to his .. company...

"Well, what did you get for him last year? sebastian said you'd been together as friends like a years, you spent last Christmas together too right?"

"Last year I got him an ring, it's a little hard to outdo that..."

"You proposed to him on his birthday after knowing him for less than a year, and on your first Christmas together? Wow, you amazing really go all in don't you? “  
He knew it was meant as a compliment, but malia couldn't help feeling increasingly embarrassed by this conversation and her cherry red face was proof of that

"I don't... I mean... no? I... I got the rings and ... well... it was sebastian who said we should get married- or.. well... announced it... but I do-"

"Hey, breathe, you're in good company here, if there's anyone you don't need to be nervous around it's me, we're in the same boat remember?"

In alot more ways than Stiles thought should be logistically possible...

"I... I know but..."

malia just paused, sighing and shaking her head, coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the walkway, and thus forcing Stiles to stop too as consequence

"I feel like I set the bar so high last year... we had all of our firsts in one year and I don't know how to get better, how do I keep surprising him? How do I keep impressing him? I blew everything I had so quickly and now I feel like... I don't know how to grow and get better from this,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, a look of concern on his face as he stepped forward

He didn't make a habbit out of touching strangers- atleast, not unless he had to- but ...

He wrapped an arm gently around lady, the urge to comfort and console him outweighing the awkwardness of barely knowing each-other

And really, that sort of made Stiles understand why sebastian was so willing to do whatever it took to make malia feel better, if even she- a stranger- couldn't help but dissolve and go out of her way so that the lady wouldn't look like a kicked puppy anymore, he could only imagine how agonizing it must be to see him this way as someone who loves malia...

"Ok, listen, I don't know what your relationship is like, but... you do NOT need to impress him,"

malia jerked her head up, opening her mouth to protest, only for Stiles to interrupt him

"No, listen, unbiased third party here remember? I knew YOUR name before I knew his, the entire conversation we had was just 'malia this' and 'malia that' and every single word was said with that disgustingly lovey dovey heart-eyes thing going on, he is SO lost on you, I don't know how you're not painfully aware of it but he would bend over backwards and break his own neck probably just to see you smile, he'd probably drive all the way to the next continent to get you a cup of coffee if you asked for it, he loves you SO much malia, you're all he can think about, and you don't need to IMPRESS him, ok?"

"But-"

"Your relationship isn't a competition, you should always be raising the bar when you do belle dance but not when you're... you know...about to married? Marriage isn't about raising the dance affect, it's about settling on the same level with each-other, it's about saying 'Ok we did the crazy ~getting to know each-other, wanna make a good impression~ phase and now it's time to cool down and just ... enjoy each-other for who are', that's what marriage is, and you don't need to be 'raising it' or meeting any kind of expectations, especially over a gift, I cannot put into words how much sebastian does NOT care ok? He'd probably be happier than a clam if you spent his birthday doing nothing but cuddling in bed and just ... existing with him, he loves you- YOU, not whatever ... expectations you think you have to meet, trust me, if that was the case, I would know, and I'm telling you, from how he talked about you... you can do no wrong ok? If you killed somebody, he would not only help you hide the body, he'd probably compliment you on how smooth the bullet wound looked, THAT is love,"

That... did sound like sebastian embarrassingly enough...

he wouldn't care about the dead body nearly so much as he'd care about malia’s techniques in killing the poor soul to begin with....

"What should I do? I ... I want to still impress him, even if I don't have to, I WANT to,"

Stiles bit his lip, thinking about that for a moment as he pulled away

"You want to impress him... but that doesn't mean you have to make something bigger and bolder, get him something small- simple, and on his birthday, make his favorite food, then just BE with him, do what I said, tell him you want to spend the day in bed with him cuddling, do whatever you two like doing, watch movies, talk, have sex, just ... best the time you have with him the most, that's going to make him so much happier than any gift malia, I know I don't really know him, but I know what the kind of love he has for you, it's the same kind that I have for Derek, and if I was in sebastian's place, that's exactly what I would want,"

Maliagave a shy smile, looking down and trying to hide the redness of her face

"If... you really think so..."

"I KNOW so," Stiles corrected, patting her gently on the back and nudging for her to follow

"AND I have the perfect idea for you, c'mon, the sooner we get this over with the less likely sebastian and Derek are going to end up lost and confused in here,"

Derek may have grown up in Beacon Hills sure, but it by no means meant he knew his way around a mall....

~+~

"They're just SO. CUTE!" sebastain cooed, giggling as Derek let the twins share his ice cream

Their waking up hadn't been nearly the screaming ordeal he thought it would be, thankfully, but he credited that mostly to the fact that they had started stirring right after he and sebastain left the ice cream kiosk and Derek had been giving them little spoonfulls ever since

"Thank you," the wolf smiled fondly, always one to flourish when it came to his children

"What are their names? I don't recall that I've asked yet,"

"Claudia and Dj," Derek replied, taking a bite of ice cream and snorting when claudia squeaked in distaste at him, apparently under the impression that only she and her brother were allowed to have that ice cream

Typical

"And pretty names too!! Ohh you're so LUCKY, I'd love to have children, I can't wait to be a father,"

"Really? Have you and malia talked about it at all? Like after getting marriage "

"Well... yes, to a degree," the guy noted, leaning back on the couch in the lobby and taking a long lick of his ice cream cone

"We're in agreement that we want them, and we want them when we're still young enough, but... we haven't quite talked about when yet, maliaended up deciding to compete for another season of her dance classes but that ends as of next week, we haven't talked about what we're going to do after that,"

Which was probably a bad thing really, after all, that was how they had ended up misunderstanding and fighting last year...

"It isn't a decision to make lightly," Derek mused, giving in and reluctantly giving the twins another spoonfull of ice cream upon glancing down at Dj's puppy face

They were going to get the majority of his food, he just knew it....

They hadn't even started solids yet and already they were hooked on ice cream....

"I know, that's why we're hesitant, I mean, I'M not, but malia.... how did you get Stiles to cope with his anxiety when it came to having the little ones? malia is hesitant, I believe, because I don't think she thinks she can do it, but that's her fears towards everything truthfully,"

"Stiles never had that much anxiety towards having kids, actually, he was always ... surprisingly natural with it, he had anxiety but it didn't stop him from wanting to pursue this, I think... I think he feels like this is where he's meant to be, do you know how malia feels about that?"

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, pressing his lips into a thin line as he stared down at the floor

"No, I don't... I know that we both belong on the ice, but we cannot compete forever, or even much longer, I'm turning twenty-nine next week, I would be pushing it to compete at this age, malia was going to retire last season but decided to go for one more year, once you hit twenty-two competing becomes a risky business, you can never be sure how much longer you'll last, we won't leave the ice ofcourse but... the competitions.... they can only continue for so long,"

"Ask her then," Derek said casually, setting his cup of ice cream down on the table in front of him and opening his wallet

"When the time feels right to you, just ask how much she wants it, ask her where she feels her life's calling is, just... talk about it, things will be easiest that way, it'll be alright," he promised, handing sebastian a business card and offering him a sincere smile

"When the time does come, call this place, tell them the Hales sent you and to give me a call, believe me, this will be a good choice,"

Sebastian gave him a soft smile, throwing himself forward and giving the wolf a tight, quick, hug

"Thank you Derek, that's very kind of you, I appreciate your help, truly,"

"Don't mention it," Derek shrugged back easily, offering sebastian a light smile back

"For now, let's just hope our love one’s come back in one piece,"

"Hm? Why do you say that?" Derek said with curiosity 

"Well your theory about them being able to monitor each-other's anxieties is a good one... but it might end up being the opposite, they might play into each-other's anxieties instead,"

sebastian was quiet for a long moment, frowning as he took a big bite out of his cone and fished his phone out of his pocket

"I'd better call Yuri..."

~+~

"You really think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it," Stiles smiled back

He was glad that malia had found something good for sebastian- and Stiles really did believe it was a good gift, he thought malia’s fiancé would love it for sure

"Good, then that means that we can concentrate on you now, I don't guess you have any ideas for Derek?"

Stiles heaved a sigh, shaking his head and leaning up against the nearest wall, he was completely blank on ideas and helping malia find what he needed hadn't helped him as much as he had hoped

It hadn't helped at all to be honest....

Malia opened her mouth to say something but was promptly interrupted by her phone going off, startling her as she scrambled to answer it

"H-Hello? sebastian? Wah- ... no no! Everything is ok really!"

Stiles couldn't help smirking, it was more than a little cute how protective these two were of each-other, he had to admit

"No no I promise, everything is fine, in fact I found something for you so- ... what? No I have to help Stiles first, what are you talking about?"

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, eyes screwing shut as he listened to the conversation, which pretty much consisted of malia trying to assure sebastian that all was well...

Up until the end ....

"b-baby..” malia said, which sparked Stiles' attention and had him slowly glancing over at the other lady

That was the only word Stiles could distinguish sadly.  
But malia sure looked proud of herself when she hung up

"That should take care of that, now what were you saying before?" she asked with his usual sweet voice

"I don't know what you just said," Stiles said slowly. Which he was sure in Spanish.

"But even I'm a little bit turned on by it,"

Malia just gave a shy smile back to him as she put her phone back in her pocket

"Seriously, what is WITH you and him and all of the sex appeal? Good God... no wonder Derek has a thing for watching dancing people..."

Malia paused suddenly, an excited, beaming look coming across her face as realization slammed into him

"That's it!!!"

"What's it?" Stiles asked in confusion, puzzled by his sudden outburst

"I know EXACTLY what you can give to Derek,"

~+~

"sebastian ... You ok...?"

sebastian very slowly put his phone down, face completely red and looking more than a little stunned

"sebastian....?" Derek tried again

" belle" sebastian said meeting derek eyes.

Derek had no idea what that meant, but he was a little more than concerned at this point...

~+~

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Stiles asked skeptically, staring at malia with anxiety clearly thrumming through his body

"Believe me, if sebastian likes my gift, Derek will utterly adore your's,"

Stiles still wasn't sure, but he at-least WANTED to trust malia, malia trusted his opinion after all, and he did seem much more insight-full than his shyness and nervousness would want to imply

"I guess," Stiles relented quietly, glancing up and smiling when he caught sight of their loved ones, finally just a yard or two away now

"MALIA!!!" sebastian screamed, flinging himself off of the couch and giving her a running-jump of a hug

"Oh I missed you!! I feel like you were gone all evening!"

"s-sebastian it wasn't even a full hour..." malia grinned fondly

Stiles couldn't help snorting with affection, heading over to Derek and wrapping the wolf in a tight, warm hug of his own before giving him a soft kiss

"Mission accomplished?" he asked hopefully

Stiles nodded slowly, eyes light and gentle as he pulled back

"I think it is, yeah,"

"Thank goodness," Derek sighed, standing up and stretching out his back as he put one hand on the stroller, glad the babies were back to sleep, and wrapped the other around Stiles' waist

"malia!" Stiles called, grabbing the other's attention with ease

"Thanks, we'll see you guys later," he added, giving him a quick wave

"Yeah, we'll see you!" he smiled back

Derek stared at him in confusion, what an odd exchange... what were the chances they'd ever see sebastian and malia again...?

"It was nice meeting you both," Derek added, waving as well and pulling sebastian’s attention away for the moment

"Right back at you! Do care! And love!"

The moment Stiles and Derek were out of earshot, sebastian turned back to his fiancé eyebrows raised curiously

"malia why did you say we'd see them again? We most likely won't you know,"

"Oh no .... we definitely will," malia smirked back

"Hm? You devious minx! What have you done?" sebastian asked with an excited grin

"Well... I MAY have given Stiles tickets and back passes to the World Finals next week for Derek's Christmas gift... and managed some connections to get dance lessons for them at a local rink,"  
Sebastian gasped, eyes sparkling as he place his hands against his face

"Oh!! malia! He's going to LOVE that!"

"I thought as much, I promised I'd drop off the tickets and information for him tomorrow, if that's ok?"

"Ofcourse it's ok! C'mon, let's go back to the hotel so we can make sure we have all of that on hand for the morning, besides, there's... something else I wanted to talk to you about," sebastian said with a gentle smile, wrapping both of his arms around malia’s and leaning into her as they started their walk to exit the mall

~+~

"I feel more than a little compelled to ask... what did malia buy?" Derek ended up asking once they were close to the car

"A music box ,.. that happens to play 'Once Upon A December',"

Derek paused, eyebrows raising with concern

"You encouraged malia to buy him something from a movie that's probably a really offensive stereotype?"

Granted, Derek didn't KNOW if it was offensive, but it seemed like the sort of thing that probably would be

"It's not about the movie, it's about the song, they met in December, then they got engaged last December, December is an important month for them,"

Even more so if sebastian asked malia about those kids and wedding anytime soon, Derek mused...

"Plus it's just a really pretty song and malia said that sebastian is really into ridiculous things like that, and it's great dance music, she fell in love with it and picked it out man, not me, all I suggested was the music box,"

Well, if it was malia who had picked it out, Derek supposed she probably knew best....

"I'm just glad you're satisfied, anything that can help you keep your anxiety down,"

He paused, twins half-way in their car seats as he turned to look at the other over his shoulder

"You... ARE satisfied, aren't you? No more second guessing and doubting...?"

"No," Stiles mused, a soft look gracing his features as he wrapped an arm around Derek's back, kissing his cheek adoringly

"I think it's finally all figured out," But they end up kissing non stop. Which indeed scare the hell out of the people who were passing by.

Note: // Hope you like this short story all~  
By noha

 

If you wanna contact me glady do On IMVU or by email

IMVU: MieczyslawHale


End file.
